


I Know What I Want

by widerussianeyes



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Pan Character, Pining, So much angst, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, aragorn and legolas sleep around a lot, aragorn/boromir are endgame, basically every relation i tagged is endgame, bi character, google translated french, lots of pining, mentions of abuse, so are frodo/sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerussianeyes/pseuds/widerussianeyes
Summary: Everybody wants to be loved, and Aragorn Elessar is no exception. Besides, what possible repercussions could there be to wanting to be surrounded by admirers? Even if one of them is your best friend.College!AU in which everybody in the fellowship is just trying to navigate their love lives, and literally everyone knows Boromir is in love with Aragorn. Especially Aragorn.





	I Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome! A few short notes before we start: this is a modern college AU, so there's going to be some scenes with drinking and drug use. I made Legolas and the other Elves French because I thought that would help them "fit in" a little more in a modern setting. I am basing the characters off of the characters in the movies, so they will probably seem very different than in the books. Also, I am not fluent at French. I legit don't speak any French, so any French you see will have been put in google translate, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

“Everybody fucking loves  _ The Notebook _ , Aragorn,”  Gimli tutted disapprovingly from the driver’s seat and Legolas turned from beside him, practically falling out of his chair to glare at the man in the backseat who had his arms crossed.

“Aragorn, we do not control what movies the drive in has to offer. Why are you complaining about seeing Ryan Gosling shirtless?” Legolas had always been the oldest in the group, and often adopted a slightly condescending tone because of it. Especially when he thought someone else was just blatantly wrong.

 

_ Don’t make me regret teaching you English asshole _ . Aragorn didn’t really mind the movie so much, but he had been outnumbered in deciding where they went for dinner, and was fucking sick of Chipotle, so he was feeling incredibly bitter.

 

“The cheap salty popcorn will make it worth it.” Boromir reassured him, placing a hand tentatively on Aragorn’s upper leg. “It’ll get the taste of unauthentic Mexican food out of your mouth.”

Of course, he knew the real reason Aragorn was acting so grouchy. The younger boy gave him a hesitant smile, always always hesitant, before seeming to suddenly become aware of his hand and pulling it back.

 

The four had met Aragorn’s freshman year of college, Aragorn having to dorm with a boy two years his senior yet only just enrolling in college.

 

“ I took several years off to travel,” Legolas had told him in thick French, new to the country but just as poised and at ease as Alex would come to learn he always was.

They had been inseparable since. It took Legolas only a couple weeks to gather a basic grasp on English, and while he wasn't fluent, he still managed to charm the uncharmable. Particularly in the form of one Gimli Gloinson.

 

“ _ Je vais avoir des relations sexuelles avec l'aide de l'enseignant _ , ” Legolas had unceremoniously announced as he threw himself on Aragorn’s bed, crushing several scattered papers.

 

“English, Legs.” Aragorn corrected him with a frown, shoving the Frenchman to an upright sitting position.

 

“I am wanting to, how you say, fuck the gov TA.” He crossed his long legs and smirked at Aragorn’s disapproving gaze.

 

“That short guy who just stands silently at the doorway? The guy who looks like he could crush us with his bare hands? The guy who has not smiled once all semester?!” 

 

“ Yes. ”

 

“ _ Vous serez la mort de moi _ .” Aragorn groaned in exasperation.

 

“English, Ary.” Legolas corrected him and Aragorn reached to strangle him, the two ending up cackling obnoxiously.

 

It had been a funny idea in the moment, but Aragorn cringed when, the next morning, instead of joining him in his usual seat, Legolas sauntered over to the short bearded man lumbering in the desk at the corner of the room. Legolas had no idea what his roommate's plan was, but it clearly involved wearing the tightest jeans on the planet.

 

“Hello, sir,” Aragorn recognized the slightly higher lilt to Legolas’s voice, the way he made his accent thicker but not overpowering, almost feminine in his stance. The boy leaned over the desk as the TA looked up at his, face void of expression. “I had some, how you say, questions on the homework? Perhaps you could ah, help min with some of it.”

 

“You need help?” It was the first time Aragorn had heard him speak, voice gruff and loud.

 

“ Yes .” Legolas was practically batting his eyelashes and he leaned closer on the desk. Probably intending to use his famous “the French have different concepts of personal space” argument that always came up in his failed attempts at seduction. Not that he ever really fails.

 

“Well uh, here.” The TA scribbled something down hastily on a piece of paper before passing it to Legolas, eyes still betraying nothing. “Class is about to start but if you wanna text me, we can meet up somewhere after and I’ll give you pointers.” Legolas blinked slowly, looking quite like the cat who got the cream. 

 

“I am most grateful, Mr ..?”

 

“Gimli Gloinson.”

 

“I look forward to it Gimli. I am-”

 

“Legolas.” The man smiled-actually smiled -sheepishly. “Yeah I uh, I know who you are.”

 

At this point, Aragorn had come to know Legolas better than he had known his own father. The two had spent essentially every waking moment together, attached at the hip in both meals and studies. Aragorn had seen the boy fully naked within the first twenty four hours of them living together (“If you don’t want to see my dick, then maybe you should knock before coming in”) and had seen him cry over home, had seen him angry and happy and so tired he couldn’t handle English or French. And yet Aragorn had never seen Legolas flustered, not remotely. But when Gimli said that he already knew his name, the boy looked honest to god speechless.

 

“I-I’ll text you.” Legolas stammered and Gimli smiled at him endearingly, like Legolas was a kitten learning how to walk.

 

“You do that.”

 

Sure enough, the next night Gimli was in their dorm room, eating pizza and drinking wine, and Aragorn quickly learned that beneath that threatening exterior was a man as soft as a marshmallow. He didn't think the two ever actually hooked up, but he was too nervous to ask. Especially considering he still had no idea what his French friend’s sexuality was.

 

Essential the entire group was queer. He was pan, Gimli was gay, Boromir was bi. But whenever the subject came up, Legolas had just smiled mysteriously until Aragorn’s not knowing became an inside joke. He never talked about girls, but he never talked about guys either. Whenever they all got drunk and talked about ideal relationships, Legolas was either vague or silent.

 

“So asexual then? Because that's totally normal and-”

 

“Aragorn,” Legolas had interrupted him with an amused smirk. “Me not telling you has nothing to do with my personal security. I just like the idea that information exists in the world that you have no possible way to get your hands on.”

 

The group had practically shrieked in frustration.

 

Aragorn consoled himself by deciding he’d rather not know.

 

Boromir Stewart had been the last to join their little foursome, only this time it had been Aragorn who had discovered him.

 

In high school, Aragorn had been the quarterback of the football team and pitcher for the baseball team. He spent countless hours playing sports to the point that they became his life. They also became what got Aragorn into Rivendell University. Per his scholarship, Aragorn had to play a sport during both the fall and spring semesters, even though he lost his love for football.

 

During the first practice, Aragorn received a cool welcome from the team (“Just another rookie who thinks he’s going to be a quarterback”) especially from the current quarterback, Boromir Stewart. The boy made sure he was put through endless drills, given the worst locker, and even the oldest, smelliest jersey. It seemed as though they would be enemies for the rest of their college football careers.

 

But after a very brutal defeat to Mordor College, the two quarterbacks found themselves in the same bar, both nursing bruised egos. 

 

Aragorn nearly left the bar when he saw that the only seat was next to Boromir, but his need for a drink outweighed the rivalry between the two men and he sat down, hailing the bartender for a tall beer.

 

The younger boy had scoffed next to him and Aragorn glared at him.

 

“After that game, you’re going to need something stronger.” Boromir told him, waving over the bartender. “Round of Manhattan's, on me.”

 

They spent that night tossing back shot after shot and talking about games and classes and how much they hated the temp coach, who just happened to be Boromir’s father. After that, they were always together before and after practices, and soon outside of practices as well.

  
  


“Well next time I want Olive Garden.” Aragorn sighed. Gimli snorted.

 

“If we didn’t drag your ass out of the dorm you’d be living off cafeteria food. Consider Chipotle a blessing.”

 

“How can you guys be sure that e. Coli outbreak is over?! I could be dying right now .”

 

“And I could be killing you right now. But then they would assign me a roommate at random who might snore more than you do.” Legolas snickered

 

“No.” Gimli said. “When the next semester started you could just request a roommate. And if we request each other it’ll work out fine.”

 

“ Perfect,” Legolas tilted his head back to laugh, an incredibly contagious sound. “So you see Aragorn, nothing to protect you from my wrath.”

 

“Ah you wouldn't do that to Boromir would you?” Aragorn slung an arm around his friend. “Who’d keep him company at the next football practice?”

 

“We’re both significantly more athletic than you.” Gimli arched an eyebrow. “So I’m sure he’d do just fine.”

 

“Plus,” Boromir smirked. “I might actually have a chance to get play if you aren’t screeching beside me.”

 

“Well fine.” Aragorn threw his hands up. “You all have clearly had time to think this over. Just go on with my execution then.”

 

“So touchy, poor little baby Ary.” Legolas crooned, unbuckling his seatbelt to climb into the back with a mischievous little grin.

 

“Driving!!” Gimli yelled with no real anger as Legolas squeezed in between Aragorn and Boromir, taking up practically the entire back seat of the little car with his long legs.

 

“If we murdered you Aragorn Elessar, who would be left to do my government homework for fun?”

 

“Hey I used to be TA over you guys, I could still get your asses kicked for that.”

 

“It was two years ago,” Legolas stuck his tongue out. “Get over your power complex.”

 

“Guys guys we’re here!” Gimli was hiding his laughter, shushing them. “Legs, maybe if you flirt with the ticket guy again we can get free admission.”

 

“Shit, its a lady this time. Not my strong suite.” Legolas giggled and Gimli waved at them to be quiet as he rolled down his window to pay. “Although, who is it I am kidding? Everyone is my strong suite.”

“Well thanks guys.” Gimli pulled into a parking spot near one of the giant screens, the lot packed with cars and teenage couples. “The ticket lady gave me the weirdest look when she saw three dudes piled on top of one another in my backseat.”

“Maybe she correctly assumed we are your foreign lovers.” Legolas wiggled his eyebrows and Gimli slammed on the brakes so that he fell over with a squeal.

 

“Get those long legs back up here to help me figure out how to hook up the stereo to the speakers.” Legolas climbed over to adjust the sound with Gimli, leaving Boromir and Aragorn alone in the back once more.

“You don’t really hate this movie do you?” Aragorn was smiled softly at him. “Because it makes me cry literally every time and I’m gonna need someone to hold my hand.”

“Don't worry,” Boromir laughed. “I’ll just point out all the most meme worthy moments until you’re either so amused or annoyed you’ll forget to be sad.”

 

“And this,” Aragorn said, “is why you are my best friend.”

 

“Hey, wanna go grab us all some of that famous stale popcorn?” Gimli called.

 

“Yeah c’mon.”

 

Aragorn and Legolas headed towards the snack shack as the sun was beginning to set, the orangish light making them both glow.

 

“Oh my god, you’re never gonna guess what happened at the game yesterday.” Aragorn was practically bouncing. 

 

“I’m just going to go out on a limb and guess it has something to do with Mordor College.”

 

“We fucking destroyed them in the first half.”

 

“The first half?” Legolas shook his head, laughter shaking his shoulders.

 

“Hey, Coach Denethor subbed me out for some rookie freshman.”

 

“And what was happened?” Legolas paid for a couple bags of popcorn from the vendor, tossing a few pieces into his mouth while he absorbed the show that was Aragorn.

 

“Well, first our wide receiver got carded- which was complete and utter bullshit- and Mordor got a free throw.” Aragorn snorted. Legolas rolled his eyes.    
  


“And?”

  
“And then Profesor Gandalf just marched onto the field and took over for Coach Denethor. You should’ve seen his face, he was pissed as hell. We managed to get a couple touchdowns but still lost.” Aragorn rambled on, reaching for the bags of popcorn in Legolas’s arms. The older boy halfheartedly slapped his hand away.

 

When they made it back to their car, Gimli and Boromir had dragged the lawn chairs out of the backseat and popped open a few beers. Aragorn took the seat behind Boromir, taking the beer can from Gimli.

 

“Hey, c’mere.” He beckoned Boromir closer, reaching his arms up around his neck. “Can I pull your hair back? It looks so adorable in a bun.”

His tone was light, teasing, but Boromir’s expression as he nodded was anything but.

Aragorn gently tugged at his friend’s hair, cautious of pulling his hair, and grinned as he tied it into a sloppy bun.

“Awe you look so cute.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a kitten.” Boromir teased, grabbing another handful of popcorn to shove in his mouth. Aragorn ran his hands through the boy’s hair, humming to himself as he smoothed out the strands in his friend’s face. Watching him almost choke.

_ You know what you’re doing. You know exactly what you’re doing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Je vais avoir des relations sexuelles avec l'aide de l'enseignant - I want to fuck the gov ta  
> Vous serez la mort de moi - you will be the death of me


End file.
